


Just A Scratch

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But i like making him suffer, I love my blue boi, I'm Sorry, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. Allura had gathered them to tell them there had been a distress signal coming from a nearby planet. She had said that the Galra were there, but not a whole bunch. She couldn't have been more wrong





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Allura had gathered them to tell them there had been a distress signal coming from a nearby planet. She had said that the Galra were there, but not a whole bunch.

  
"Keith, Lance, how's it going on your end?" Shiro's voice rang through the comms.

  
"As well as it can be. Hopefully it stays that way." Keith responded through the comm.

  
Lance rolled his eyes. Allura said this planet was bare of life. No Galra soldiers. This was just supposed to be a check up on what sent that distress signal.

  
Lance glanced to his left out the cockpit window to see Red flying next to him. Shiro had split the lions up to try to cover more ground and Keith, as usual, was with Lance.

  
Lance's thoughts were cut off by a deep purring noise deep within his mind.

  
He frowned.

  
"What's wrong, Blue? You sense something yet?" In the beginning, it had been strange to have a mental conversation with a blue, flying, sentient, alien lion, but now, Lance took comfort in Blue's conversations with him.

  
All Blue seemed to be saying was that there was something wrong with this planet.

  
"Uh, guys? Blue is acting a little stran-OH HOLY SHIT!"

  
Lance was cut off by a laser beam shooting straight at Blue. He swerved to avoid it.

  
"What the _quiznak_?"

  
He heard Keith over the comms responding.

  
"At least Allura was right about no organic life. Guys we've got trouble. There's Galra droids."

  
Lance focused on the situation at hand after Shiro responded that they were on their way.

  
The laser beams were flying everywhere and Lance could barely see Red.

  
The droids were swarming around them, cannons at the ready to take them down. Lance knew he couldn't let anything happen, especially not to Keith.

  
He vaguely heard Keith shouting through the comms.

  
There was a blinding flash, a searing pain all over his body, and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched in horror as four high powered laser beams struck Blue at the same time and Blue spiralling down to the ground.

  
"GUYS. BLUE IS DOWN."

  
There was faint responses from the others, but Keith barely heard them, as he projected all his anger on the droid army, burning them to ashes with Red's fire until there was nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my blue and red bois, but I love making them suffer... I'm sorry

Shiro, Pidge and Hunk landed next to Red and they exited the cockpits in a rush.

  
All they could see was Blue, battered and bruised, lying on her side with the life energy in her eyes slowing ebbing away.

  
"Keith?" Shiro called out.

  
"Over here! Help me get Blue open. Lance is still in there." Keith's voice sounded strained and it cracked when he said Lance's name.

  
The others walked over to see Keith trying with all his might to pry open Blue's jaw to get inside.

  
"Keith, calm down. Here let me help." Shiro grabbed the other side of Blue's jaw and together they were able to pry it open.

"Pidge, stay here and contact Allura to let her know what's going on. Hunk, come on." Shiro ordered. He glanced at Blue again, looking at her bent outer armour and innards glowing like a pulsing heartbeat. He followed after Keith into Blue's dark opening.

Pidge looked annoyed for a minute before they sighed and started talking into the comms.

It was dark and cold inside and Keith felt like ice was creeping up into his heart.

  
"Lance...?" He called out as he climbed into the cockpit, Shiro and Hunk following. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light that shone through the cockpit window, his heart stopped and he let out a horrified scream. The other Paladins jumped, staring at Keith who had gone pale as a sheet.

  
"What?" Shiro furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw exactly was was wrong.

  
Blood. There was blood puddled on the ground.

  
Shiro's mind went numb.

  
"Oh god. There's so much blood. There's so much blood there's so much blood-" hunk was hyperventilating.

  
Keith let out a noise that sounded like a pained animal and pointed to the chair.

  
Lance was sitting slumped in his chair. Shiro slowly, as if in a trance, moved around the puddle of drying blood on the ground, trying to get a better look at Lance.

Keith mumbled something like "it's still dripping." And Shiro noticed the blood slowing dripping off Lance's fingertips and slowly dripping down the side of his face.

  
A few cuts and bruises littered Lance's face, but what was so unnerving was the quiet. The paleness. The lack of facial expression. He looked dead, and that scared the Paladins more than anything.

  
Shiro stepped forward slowly and pressed two fingers to Lance's pulse point on his neck and waited. Waited for any telltale sign that Lance was alive.

  
"Shiro...?" Keith whispered in a tiny voice. He sounded like someone had just stabbed him with a knife, pained and scared. He felt small. So small. Like a child watching as yet another person he loved left him. He knew Lance could still be alive but it was still a possibility.

  
"I'm gonna be sick... There's too much blood he's not gonna survive that much blood loss oh my god I can't lose my best-" Hunk was rambling.

  
"Hunk, contact the castle. Tell them what's going on. Keith help me get him out of here." Hunk snapped out of his hysteria at the order and turned, glancing back at the two before he rushed out of the cockpit.

  
Keith moved forward, wanting to help, to be able to touch Lance. Feel that faint pulse and know-know that he was still alive, even if Shiro had already told them he was. He had to feel it for himself.

  
He couldn't feel it.


End file.
